For K (canção)
"For K" (em português, "Para K") é a primeira faixa do álbum "Sirens". "Sirens" é seu nome alternativo, sendo assim considerada a faixa-título. É considerada uma das três melhores faixas do álbum junto com "All You Need" e " A Star For Nick". Significado da canção A canção fala sobre ter um amigo criminoso, que, mesmo depois de tudo o que fez, ela não o culpa por ser assim, possivelmente por ter se apaixonado por ele. O verso "Duplo homicídio/Enviou-o em um corredor da morte, não para passear", mostra que ele era possivelmente um assassino. Letra Original It was a drive-by sunday night, Most of us were in bed alright I turned down the light, Then I heard the sirens interrupt the silence Is this what you wished, To commit a crime? Is this what you wished, To commit a crime? Is this what you wished, To commit a crime, commit a crime, commit a crime? You was a nice guy, really bright, Making money's hard to do right Guilty was his plight, Now he's in a jail cell first some 30 years now Is this what you wished, To be serving time? Is this what you wished, To be serving time, serving time, serving time? K's a friend of mine I think about him as he does time Miss his white wine, Funny how I feel free even though it's not me Is this what you wished, To leave me behind? Is this what you wished, To leave me behind, me behind, me behind? Last year they decided That his time is up and then he got retried Double homicide, Sent him on a death row not to hang around, no Is this what you wished, Did you wanna die? Is this what you wished, Did you wanna die? Is this what you wished, Did you wanna die, wanna die, wanna die? Did you wanna die, wanna die, wanna die? Tradução Foi um drive-by-noite de domingo, A maioria de nós estavam na cama bem Eu recusei a luz, Então eu ouvi as sirenes interromperem o silêncio É isso que você queria, Para cometer um crime? É isso que você queria, Para cometer um crime? É isso que você queria, Para cometer um crime, cometer um crime, cometer um crime? Você era um cara legal, muito brilhante, Ganhar dinheiro é difícil de fazer direito Culpada era a sua situação, Agora ele está em uma cela primeira cerca de 30 anos É isso que você queria, Para servir tempo? É isso que você queria, Para ser hora de servir, servindo o tempo, o tempo do serviço? K é um amigo meu Eu penso nele como ele faz tempo Perder o seu vinho branco, Engraçado como eu me sinto livre, mesmo não sendo eu mesma É isso que você queria, Para me deixar para trás? É isso que você queria, Para me deixar para trás, para trás, para trás? No ano passado, eles decidiram Que o seu tempo é para cima e, em seguida, ele foi repetida Duplo homicídio, Enviou-o em um corredor da morte não para passear, não É isso que você queria, Você quer morrer? É isso que você queria, Você quer morrer? É isso que você queria, Você quer morrer, quer morrer, quer morrer? Você quer morrer, quer morrer, quer morrer? Categoria:Sirens Categoria:Canções